


A Lizard Love

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Lizards, M/M, Mpreg, lizard blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ryan has never been attracted to a lizard before. thats about to change.





	A Lizard Love

ryan was walking through the park, when he saw a green movement out of the corner of his eye. he looked to his left and saw a small lizard perched on a rock. as if compelled by a supernatural force, ryan bent down and stroked the lizard. the lizard slithered up ryans hand, licking his knuckles with a forked tongue. suddenly, lightning struck down and hit the lizard, and perched on ryans hand was a beautiful man. "hello ryan." ryan was shocked. "h-how do you know my name?". the man laughed. "do not worry ryan, as long as you suck my dick all will be well." ryan had no choice but to drop to his knees. he pulled the mans pants down to see a green, scaly penis. "cmon ryan, be good for daddy brendon." ryan sucked the scaly dick, but when he looked up at the mans face, he was changing back into a lizard. "no!," ryan cried, "not my daddy brendon! he cant be a lizard again! im pregnant and i love him!". but the gods would not repent. ryan cried for hours, before dying of pregnancy.


End file.
